


Ladybird, Ladybird, Fly Away Home

by Stubbornness_and_Spite



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Disregards movies, Don't have to know Carry On, Future Fic, Gen, I stopped watching around season 9 and I haven't watched in years, Mages, Magic Worldbuilding, This is based off of memory because I can't find a place to watch it, Witches, disregards season 10, slight crossover with Carry On by Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornness_and_Spite/pseuds/Stubbornness_and_Spite
Summary: Growing up might mean going away, but going away doesn't mean forgetting.It's been ten years since Cosmo and Wanda said goodbye to Timmy Turner and everyone has moved on. Cosmo and Wanda are fairy godparents to a new kid in Dimmsdale. Timmy teaches fifth grade at Dimmsdale Elementary. Poof is living in Fairy World and attending Fairy Academy. Even Crocker finally moved out of his mother's house four years earlier.Nothing is happening, and paths are not crossing. Everything is as it should be. Until Timmy can't take it anymore and writes a letter he knows he shouldn't send. But when has he ever made good decisions?
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma (background), Denzel Crocker & Cosmo Cosma, Timmy Turner & Cosmo Cosma, Timmy Turner & Denzel Crocker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Your House is on Fire

Timmy looked around the classroom that had been a source of torture for him as a child and had, at some point, become a source of stability. Maybe it had started to change when he started standing with his back to the board and looking at a sea of children rather than being another child in the sea. He wrapped up his lesson, as he saw heads start to drop. It was always so hard to get them to focus during the last few minutes of the day, so he usually tried to finish his lessons before then. He looked over at one of the few students still paying attention and smiled. He remembered sitting in that seat, staring up at Crocker and hating him as much as a fifth-grader could hate. The bell rang, and within five seconds, the number of students in the room had halved. The last few stragglers still packing up their bags.

“Sarah,” Timmy called. The girl who sat in the seat he once sat in looked up at him as she slipped her papers in her bag, leaving her desk empty except for a pink pencil and a green eraser. “Do you have a few minutes, or do you need to catch the bus?”

“I’m walking home, Mr. Turner,” she said. He knew that, of course, but it would make her feel more in control to tell him. “I only live a block away.”

“Are your parents going to be home?” He knew they usually weren’t, but she likely had a babysitter coming to her house in an hour. 

“No,” she said. “My babysitter is coming at 4.”

“Okay,” Timmy said, sitting down. “This won’t take long.” He sighed. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, but it was weird and he really hoped Sarah didn’t tell her parents. “Do you have pet fish?” Sarah nodded. “I used to have fish too,” he said with a smile. “I was cleaning my house the other day, and I found this old box of fish treats that hadn’t gone bad and a few things for their tank. I thought your fish might like them.”

Sarah frowned but took the box Timmy offered her. He pulled out the small paper he’d waterproofed and handed it to her. “Make sure to give this to your fish,” he said. “Mine would have really liked it.”

Sarah still looked confused, but she smiled and chirped, “Thanks, Mr. Turner!” as she rushed out the door to head home. 

Timmy sighed as the door slammed shut. He was taking risks by giving her that paper, but he had to. It was April 15. He couldn’t miss another April 20. He grabbed his coat and bag and walked out of the classroom, locking the door behind him. He didn’t turn on the radio as he drove back to his apartment. 

~

“Denzel, I’m home!” he called as he stepped in the door and hung up his coat. He could afford to rent a place by himself, but living with a roommate let him rent a nice house with a basement.

“I’m in the lab,” Denzel called back, his voice muffled by a small explosion.

Timmy rolled his eyes and made his way down to the basement. “You know,” he remarked. “I’m the one who paid the security deposit on this place and you’re the reason we’ve lost it ten times over, so I’d really like my money back.”

“I got you your job, Turner,” Denzel sniped back without looking up from whatever he was welding.

Timmy scoffed. “Yeah, right. I took your job, Crocker.” He sighed and slumped on a nearby stool.

Denzel lifted his welding mask off his face and set down the blowtorch. “What’s the matter, Timmy? Kids finally getting to you?”

Timmy laughed, “No,” his face fell again. “It’s almost April 20. You didn’t forget again, did you?”

Denzel’s eyes widened. “Shit, I did. Not like the first time, it just slipped my mind. I didn’t have the bond with them that you did, remember?”

“I almost wish I didn’t remember,” Timmy confessed. “Then I wouldn’t miss them so much.”

Denzel rolled his eyes and pulled up a stool. “Yes, you would. You would still feel like you lost your parents, except you wouldn’t know why. You’d tear yourself apart trying to figure out that was missing inside, not realizing that it was someone you said goodbye to a long time ago.”

Timmy smiled ruefully, “You’d know.” He leaned against a table and sighed. “I wish this wasn’t the way it worked. I can live without the wishes and the magic, but I hate that the Rules say that in order to grow up we have to lose the only people who were what we needed in our childhood. The people who were the best things about growing up.” He stared at the ceiling. “My parents love me, but we were never close. There’s a reason we don’t talk. Cosmo and Wanda didn’t make me happy because of the magic. They made me happy because they knew how to love me. I hate that I had to lose my parents for the sake of some stupid Rules and I can’t even talk to anyone but you about it because if I do, they’ll think I’m crazy.”

Denzel smirked and shouted, “Fairy godparents!” while thrashing in his seat.

Timmy laughed. “I wouldn’t want to steal your role as the town laughingstock or lunatic.”

“Who else would be the scapegoat for all your insanity?”

Timmy frowned. “You know that’s not why I spend time with you, right? I could definitely find someone else for that that would be less weird than my old elementary school teacher.” Denzel shrugged. Timmy groaned. “For god’s sake, Denzel, I’ve lived with you for almost four years. I was your student teacher out of everyone in Dimmsdale. I stayed in Dimmsdale instead of moving somewhere with fewer reminders. You have to know that’s not just out of convenience.” Denzel didn’t reply, so Timmy punched him in the arm. “You’re like my weird older brother. Much older.”

Denzel grinned and ruffled Timmy’s hair as the younger man squirmed and laughed. “You’re lucky I’m not your teacher anymore, Turner, and I’m only 30 years older than you, pipsqueak.”

Timmy laughed and slapped his hand away. “You’re older than my parents, Crocker.”

Denzel rolled his eyes. “Your parents had you young. At least I’m still significantly younger than your other parents.”

Timmy’s face froze, the smile melting off. “Right,” he muttered. “Still younger than our parents.”

“Timmy…”

Timmy forced a smile. “Forget it, Dez.” he sighed. “I told them you said hi. In the letter, I mean. The one I gave Sarah.”

Denzel put an arm around Timmy’s shoulders. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Timmy shrugged. “I know. I just didn't know what else to say that wouldn’t make me cry.” He let his eyes fall shut and leaned against Denzel. “You know what I miss most? Hearing Wanda call me ‘sport.’ Hugging Cosmo.”

“You know what I miss most?” Denzel whispered. “Seeing you happy. You used to be so happy, even when your life was falling apart around you.”

“Yeah, it’s called being a kid. Then you grow up and realize that no one else is going to fix your problems for you.” Timmy snapped.

“You know, of all the genuinely nice and good people I know, you are by far the bitterest,” Denzel remarked. 

“I know.”

~

“Sarah!” Cosmo and Wanda chorused as their godkid closed her bedroom door.

She grinned and hugged them both. “Wanda! Cosmo!” 

“Long day, sport?” Wanda asked as Sarah flopped on her bed. Sarah nodded and turned on her side.

“Yeah,” She closed her eyes. “I wanna go to bed early and not deal with you-know-who.”

“Sure, kiddo,” Cosmo chirped, as he and Wanda lifted their wands to slip Sarah under her blankets.

Suddenly Sarah sat up. “I just remembered!” she cried. “Mr. Turner was really weird after class today.” Cosmo and Wanda tensed, but Sarah didn’t notice. “He gave me some fish food and stuff. I guess someone told him I have fish? But I don’t actually, so I don’t know what to do with it.”

Wanda held out a hand. “We can take it, sport. Don’t worry.” Cosmo clenched his jaw to keep from shaking as Wanda took what looked like a small letter. There was no way Timmy remembered them, but if he didn’t, then giving a letter to Sarah for her fish made no sense.

He lifted his wand with Wanda and they swam back into their little fish castle. “What are you going to do with the stuff from Timmy?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Wanda snapped. “He doesn’t remember. It’s easier to just get rid of it like we told Sarah we would.”

“I’ll take it,” Cosmo said before he could think.

“Cosmo,” Wanda sighed. “Don’t torture yourself.”

“I know,” Cosmo protested. “I’ll get rid of it. I just want to look at it first. I won’t tell you anything about it if you don’t want me to.”

Wanda handed him the paper with a sigh. “If you’re sure.” Cosmo stared at the paper for a long moment while Wanda turned and swam away into their bedroom. He unfolded the tiny paper. It was a letter. 

_ Dear Cosmo and Wanda, _

_ Happy Anniversary! Hopefully, this gets to you. I haven’t said anything to Sarah because I don’t want to risk her losing you just so I could talk to you guys again, but I couldn’t let another year go by. I remembered you years ago. Crocker actually helped me get my memories back and helped me get into a good college. Turns out, he’s only a local laughingstock. Outside of Dimmsdale, he’s got a pretty good reputation as an inventor and researcher. We’ve been living together for the past few years. He’s not as bad as I thought as a kid. He misses you too. _

_ I really miss you guys. I hope Sarah loves you as much as I do. You deserve a great godkid. I was really the worst, wasn’t I? I loved you, though. I still love you guys. I know I shouldn’t contact you again, but I had to wish my parents a happy anniversary one last time. _

_ With love from your son, _

_ Timmy Turner _


	2. And Your Children are Gone

_With love from your son,_

_Timmy Turner_

Cosmo was crying. You couldn’t tell from looking at him because he was underwater and a fish, but he was bawling his eyes out.

He listened for a moment to make sure Wanda and Sarah were both asleep before he raised his wand and poofed over to the house where he knew Timmy and Denzel lived.

Of course, he kept tabs on his still living godkids. He had for centuries. He turned himself into a squirrel and perched on a branch outside of their basement window. Denzel had his arm around Timmy who seemed to be halfway asleep. He sighed. Timmy was doing well and Denzel looked better than Cosmo had ever seen him. This was why kids needed fairy godparents, so they could be better adults without them. Then Denzel looked up and saw the green squirrel looking in his window.

Cosmo couldn’t hear him through the glass, but he knew how to read lips. _ Cosmo! _ He said. _ Come in? _

Before he could think the better of it, Cosmo raised his wand and poofed in. Timmy had fallen asleep on the table, but Denzel was standing in front of him, looking like he’d been given everything he’d ever wished for. “C-Cosmo,” he whispered. “I didn’t think it was really you.” Cosmo’s throat caught and he couldn’t speak. He nodded. “I guess you got Timmy’s letter,” Denzel said in disbelief. Cosmo nodded again. They looked at each other without moving for a moment and then Cosmo flung himself across the room toward the man. Denzel caught him, staggering back, and hugged him tightly. “I missed you,” he whispered. “I’m sorry for being such an awful godkid.”

“You weren’t awful, Den,” Cosmo finally managed to croak. “You were a kid. All kids are awful in one way or another. We knew that when we become godparents.”

Denzel laughed. “Still,” he said “I was a brat. You were fantastic.”

“How-” Cosmo stuttered. “How did you remember?”

Denzel pulled away but kept an arm around Cosmo’s shoulders. He nodded at a large contraption on the other side of the room. “It was because of Timmy, actually,” he said as he walked over. “It was obvious when he lost his fairy godparents because he suddenly wasn’t prone to random excitement or weird things happening. He just slumped onto average. I remember his middle school teachers always asking why we’d warned them about him because he was painfully ordinary. So I kidnapped him.”

“What?” Cosmo yelped. 

Denzel laughed and shushed him. “You’ll wake him up,” he admonished lightly. “I was crazy, remember? I tried to ‘torture’ information out of him, but he’d forgotten. Obviously. So I used him as an unwitting test subject to perfect my machine!”

“What?” Cosmo yelped. Again.

Denzel rolled his eyes. “He was fine. He’d had a stronger bond with his- with you than I did,” he said, stumbling over his words. “So, it was easier to make him remember and isolate and recreate the reaction.”

“How did you become… not crazy?” Cosmo asked hesitantly.

Denzel nodded as if he’d been waiting for Cosmo to ask. “Turns out it was because of all my memory gaps. Have you heard of confabulation? I was remembering things that didn’t happen and mixing up real events. When we fixed that by filling in my real memories, I was able to sort out what was real and what was fabricated and came to my senses.”

“I’m sorry,” Cosmo whispered.

Denzel frowned incredulously. “Why?”

Cosmo pushed him away. “I was part of the reason you got your mind wiped so many times. I’m a terrible fairy godfather!” he wailed.

“You are not!” Denzel shouted, slamming his fist onto a table.

“Dez?” Denzel and Cosmo whipped around as Timmy spoke up groggily from the other side of the room. 

“Shit,” Cosmo hissed. Denzel tried not to laugh, he really did, so when it finally burst out, it was somewhere in between a cough and a screech. Cosmo stared at him incredulously.

“I just-” Denzel defended. “I’ve never heard you curse before.”

Cosmo laughed. “You’ve never seen me in a room of adults before.”

“Dez, is someone here?” Timmy called from the other side of the room. 

Denzel only half heard him, focused on the fact that Cosmo away from kids apparently swore. “I definitely spied on you as a kid and you never even bubblegum swore,” he insisted.

Cosmo grinned. “You really think we can’t tell when our godkid is just outside the door? Magic, Denzel.”

“I’m stupid, aren't I? I was dead convinced you had no idea.” Cosmo didn’t have a chance to reply.

Timmy, still half-asleep, had lunged across the room in the direction of the voices, incantations rolling off his tongue like fire.

Denzel grabbed him by the shoulders in an instant. “**_Frog in your throat!_**” he shouted. Timmy’s words were swallowed in his next breath as he bent over gagging.

"_**Nonsense!**_" Timmy choked out, taking in gasping breaths. After a moment he managed to catch his breath. “You couldn’t have cast _ cat got your tongue _and not choked me with a damn frog?” he groaned breathlessly.

Denzel raised his eyebrows. “Absolutely not,” he chastised. “You know my spells like that have a tendency to turn literal and you're perfectly capable of casting around a frog in a way you can't with no tongue." He reddened slightly. "And I can’t think of the older languages off the cuff like you can.”

Timmy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, whatever. You could have told me you had a guest instead of letting me try to kill them.”

“Have you noticed who it is yet?” Denzel smirked.

Timmy sighed and turned. Then he saw Cosmo. His knees hit the floor before he noticed his legs were trembling. His breath flew back out of him and tears welled up in his eyes. Then Cosmo was there and Timmy had green hair in his mouth and tiny arms around his chest and his fairy godfather in his arms and everything was okay.

“You got my letter,” Timmy croaked. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, kiddo,” Cosmo murmured. “I missed you too." Denzel watched them from a few feet away. Timmy looked like a kid again, like the weight of the world had finally melted off his shoulders. 

“Hey, Dez,” Timmy spoke up, having finally regained his voice. “Stop standing there like a creep and come hug us.” Denzel moved awkwardly, but without hesitation to the floor. He hadn’t been taller than Timmy since the kid had hit high school, but he could still wrap his arms around both of them.

“It’s weird,” Cosmo mentioned. “Seeing you two not at each other’s throats.”

“Well, it’s a mix of things,” Timmy started. Denzel couldn’t see it, but he could hear the shit-eating grin on Timmy’s face. “A bit of it’s maturity. A bit of it’s shared experience. A lot of it is that I have enough on him to send him to prison.”

Denzel laughed. “Screw you, Turner!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly Oddparents is not what I'm usually interested in, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I don't really have a direction for this story, but I have some ideas. I know that everyone is pretty OOC. It's a mix of on purpose for plot reasons that will hopefully be explained later, the fact that it's almost 15 years after the events of the show(in this canon, Timmy grows up like a normal kid and loses Cosmo and Wanda when he goes to high school at 14), and the fact that it has been a really long time since I've seen the show. I'd love feedback and would appreciate suggestions. I won't be able to use them all because I am missing plot ideas but I do have a pretty detailed world built. I might do some crossover heavy chapters with fantasy elements I build in, but you shouldn't need to know the canon of anything I cross over. Since I don't have a solid plan, the tags reflect what I've already written and will be updated when and if things change.  
<3 Ness


End file.
